It's not the size of the heart that matters
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Peoplr have called Baird cold, callous, and a small heart but Baird prides himself for the barrier he has constructed around his heart but his heart isn't as small as he claims. might need a tissues near by oneshot


The Size of My Heart

Baird POV:

People say I'm an asshole. I'm a selfish asshole, I do admit, but my family were cold people, caring about nothing but their money and social status. I admit that I do care about nobody but myself, but in a world like the one we live in, you can't really turst anybody,

I envy Cole. His family was a close nit family that loved each other very much. I almost get angry every time I see him writing to his dead mother. All I have left of my mother is a bunch of angry letters and yes I did keep them.

While walking through CIC, I overheard people gossiping about me. I don't even bother with people like that. They are not worth my time like the thieving scum stranded. They were talking about how I am a complete D-Bag and how I have a tiny heart.

So what if I have a small heart, that just saves me the pain of pain. I don't get attatched to anybody and think only of myself. People die, especially us Gears. We've been fighting a friggin war for fifteen years! What do you expect.

At least if I get shot, I will nott have to worry about my heart gitting hit by a bullet. My heart would be too small to hit.

Forget it! What they say doesn't matter. I don't care what anybody says about me because I'm still alive and most of those who did say crap and tried to beat me up when I first joined the military are now dead.

Look where caring gets you! DEAD!

Yeah my heart is small, but like I said that's why I am still alive!

END OF POV

Baird had always slept so soundly unlike the other Gears. The others envyed him. He could always sleep so well because he didn't let anything bother him. He enver cared or opened up to anybody enough to care.

He laid in his bunk fast asleep and unmoving while Agustis Cole laid in his bunk below him, listening to his slow and steady breathing. How he wished that he could sleep that deep. The seconds ticked away as he laid there, unable to get any rest.

With each slow and steady breath he took, Baird's chest raised and fell, he was completely at ease. How did somebody who fought in such a war sleep so soundly. It was as if nothing bothered him.

Cole knew the only person Baird could only ever open up to was him. They had known each other since they had first joined, and had been inseprable since. Cole saw a side of Baird that nobody saw, and it was different from the cold, hard and uncaring shell he had placed around his heart.

Cole let his eyes close, finally starting to feel sleepy. His thoughts returning to his dead mother, he felt a tear slide down his cheek and land on his pillow. He missed her greatly and wished so badly that he could talk to her at this very moment. He wanted to tell her everything, about the war, the mosters they're fighting, his friends, and most of all about his best friend Baird.

Just as Cole was on the edge of sleeping and wakefulness when the alram went off. Everybody jumped out of their bunks, their body moving without even getting permission from their brain. They moved quickly, putting on their armor and boots, grabbing their weapons and haeding out fight the new eneimes.

Cole playfully pushed Baird from behind which seemed like being tackled. He stumbled, but didn't say anything.

Outside they were greated with a terrible sight. The stranded had broke through the gates and begain to burn down the base to the ground. The flames lit up the night sky, making it look like a beautiful sunset. People screamed, scattering as the stranded chased after.

A woman ran, completely engulfed in flames as it ate away at her cloths, and blackened her skin, making it looked as if it were a burnt marshmellow.

Baird stuck with Cole as they swept through the rows of sleeping quarters for the civilians, several were already on fire while some were already a blacken rubble. His blue eys scanned the area for any immediate danger. They rounded a corner to find several stranded men heavily armed running in their direction.

Baird and Cole ducked into a building. They didn't have to speak to know what the other was speaking. Baird slipped out the North door to come behind the men while Cole waited inside for the men to come in after him. He kneeled behind the large beat up couch, his lancer held ready as he listened to their heavy approaching footsteps.

He wasn't prepaired for the sudden attack that came from above. The building on his left had been on fire collapsed right on top of him. He let out a strangled cry bring up his arms to protect face as the large wooden structure came down on top of him.

His scream had distracted the Stranded, but also got the attention of his best friend.

"BAIRD!"

Cole came barreling out, taking out the stranded, knocking them flat on their ass and knocking their guns from their hands. He moved quickly heading to the building that had just collapsed.

"Just hold on Baird!" He grabbed the wood lifting it off his friend's body. "Baird can you hear me?!"

His heart pounded in his chest as his dark eyes scanned the brighty yellow wreckage of the building for his friend's body.

"Yeah!" Baird's voice was further back than Cole expected. "Thanks."

Baird stepped out, his chest plate completely crushed against his chest, making it difficult to breath. He was gasping for air, as his chest struggled to expand and fill his lungs with fresh air. Cole took a hold of each plate and easily ripped it apart. Baird cried out in pain as he felt the pressre suddenly was relieved from his chest.

"T-Thanks Gus." Baird never used Cole's first name or the shorten verson of it unless he was being serious, which wasn't too often.

The grey tank top he wore was now stained with blood.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

Cole handed Baird his lancer. "Here. Let's get ride of these guys."

They moved together as they swept through the area, taking out any Stranded that posed as a threat. After a while, there seemed to be less and less stranded.

"I hate stranded." Barid muttered. "They are useless bums. I don't know why we just kill them all off with the hammer of dawn."

Cole laughed. "Because the human race depends on it Damnon."

When Cole laughed, his whole body shoook. The big former thrashball star looked threatending, but truthfully, he was nothing but a big teddy bear. Agustis Cole was everybody's friend, and he brought confidence to everybody. When morale was at an all time low, Cole's good nature attitude, brought it up a great deal.

"Hey Cole-"

Baird was suddenly silent, and that just wasn't normal for the blonde loud mouth.

"Hey Baird, did you..." Cole turned to be greated by a terrible sight.

Baird stood there still as a statue his eyes wide as the color completely drained from his face. Sweat broke out all over soaking his cloths, then Cole realized that it wasn't just sweat the was dreaching his cltohs. Right there in the middle of his chest, blood begain to spread out, staining it.

"Baird..."

Baird went down quickly, his whole body went limp as he went down quickly. Cole reached out, catching Baird before he hit the ground.

"Baird! Baird speake to me!"

Baird coughed and blood spilled over his lips, staining them a crimson color. Cole's large hand covered the hole in his chest and put pressure. With each beat of his heart, blood would squirt out.

'His heart.' Baird thought. 'The bullet had pierced his heart. How ironic, for Baird alawys said that hsi heart is so small.'

"Baird. Baird just hold on. We'll get you to Doc Haymen and she'll fix you up. "

Baird shook his head, only causing even more pain. He coughed and more blood pour out his pale lips. He groaned in pain.

"Cole..."

"Don't talk. It's gonna be okay..."

"Cole..I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Cole shook his head. "Baird you shouldn't..."

Barid smiled. "Thank you, Cole. Thank you for always being there. After all these years, you've always been there for me. You are my best friend."

Baird's breathing became extreamly shallow, the rise and fall of his chest became extreamly slow. His breathing was raspy, as the blood filled up his lungs. He was drowing in his own blood.

Cole could hear the approaching footsteps, but never looked away from Baird's pale and sweat dreanched face. He could hear voices, but they all blended together.

One last breath, rasping, a gurgling, and then nothing. Baird had breathed his last, dying in his best friend's arms on the battle field, like all the Gears before him.

Not a sound was made as Cole's large arms wrapped around his former best friend, pulling him against hsi chest. Tears slid down his cheeks, pooling at his chin and dripping down to land on Baird's cold form.

Baird had said that his heart was too small. A bullet would never kill him and it was a bullet that had killed him. Cockyness brings death, but still in the very end, as always, Damion Baird was true to himself.

And indeed, his heart was never as small as he claimed for he indeed had a bigger heart than he claimed he did.

END


End file.
